


Feeling

by flippednique



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidents on Ice, Jokes, M/M, To Yuuri it was not, Viktor is in trouble, but they aren't that funny, clearly, well to others it was funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippednique/pseuds/flippednique
Summary: Accidents happen all the time.





	

It wasn't very often that great skaters like Viktor Nikiforov or Yuuri Katsuki found themselves messing up on the ice. The former especially, five time consecutive gold medalist that he is. So when said five time consecutive gold medalist messed up on his sixth quad loop of the day his student is all but paralyzed in fear.

Yuuri seemingly has his time with Viktor flash before his eyes, the jump had started off beautifully, but something in Viktor's balance shifted and he landed awkwardly, his ankle bending the wrong way and his head smacking against the ice. There he lay, spread eagle and unmoving.

"What the hell!" The other Yuri just made his way out the locker room and nearly forgets to take off his skate guards before he's out on the ice, bypassing Yuuri and skidding to Viktor's side.

It snaps Yuuri into moving, and he's there too, feeling his heart beat stronger when Yuri is able to rouse Viktor into sitting up. As skaters they were all equipped on enough knowledge to treat and check for when accidents like this happened.

Yuuri's just about to ask for Viktor to follow his finger when the look of puzzlement on the Russian's face stops him. "W-What's wrong?"

Viktor's eyebrows are furrowed and his lips are pursed. "Do I know you?"

The silence in the rink was so pronounced you call all but heart Yuuri's heart shatter.

Viktor holds that look of puzzlement for a second then shoots him a heart shaped smile. "Just kidding! As if I could forget my beloved Yuuri!"

When Viktor tries to hug him Yuuri dodges out of the way. He gets to his feet and skates out of the rink.

Viktor calls after him, "Yuuri! Where are you going?"

"Home."

"But we aren't done practicing!"

"Yes we are."

"Are you mad?" Viktor gets up to skate after him but Yuri keeps him down.

"Are YOU mad?? You just had your head against the ice not a minute ago. Keep down."

"But Yuuri--!"

The younger Russian rolls his eyes. "Serves you right."

Japanese Yuuri is out of the building.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This one I plan to write a short continuation on. What do you guys say to "Viktor as he grovels for Yuuri's forgiveness"?


End file.
